1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data sharing method and a data sharing system, in particular, to a data sharing method and a data sharing system between a server apparatus and a plurality of client apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Through the development in network technology and electronic products, a screen sharing technique, such as WiFi display, AirPlay, Wireless Display (WiDi) and Miracast, is increasingly applied in various electronic devices with audio and video features. Specifically, the user may integrate screen displays of multiple electronic devices into a screen of any one of the aforesaid electronic devices through the screen sharing technique.
A multi-screen sharing system applying the screen sharing technique may collect screen displays of multiple electronic apparatuses and share the collected screen displays on a main screen. Besides the screen sharing feature, the multi-screen sharing system may further control and manage the electronic apparatuses in the system. For example, U.S. Application Publication Number 2012031119 discloses a method and a system for remote management. A plurality of user apparatuses are connected to a host to execute a specific application, and an administrator apparatus is connected to the host to manage the user apparatuses connected to the host. Through the above disclosed technique, the multi-screen sharing system with screen sharing and remote controlling features may be applicable to an interactive teaching program or an interactive meeting.
Nevertheless, except the electronic apparatus serving as the host or the server, the other electronic apparatuses in the conventional multi-screen sharing system are not allowed to share data with each other directly. In other words, a non-host or non-server electronic apparatus may only share data with an aid of a third-party intermediary, such as a flash disk or a host, and it is rather time-consuming and inconvenient in usage.